


Fixer

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Andrea is working with the evil, Character Death, Character Study, Death, Drabble, Escape the Night Spoilers, Evil, Evil Plans, Gen, I'm Sorry, Mastermind!Andrea, One Shot, Short One Shot, based on the YouTube Red show Escape the Night with Joey Graceffa, because let's face it the Arthur twist was lame so here's a better one lol, for s1 specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: She calls herself the Fixer. She wears her adorable smile like a weapon, disarming the others before the fight begins. "I like to fix things," she tells them, her voice oozing cluelessness. "If you have something broken, I can fix it."But it's an act. It's a beautiful, perfect, mesmerizing act, and they're nothing more than flies caught in her web.Andrea Brooks is working with the evil. No. Sheisthe evil.An Escape the Night AU.





	Fixer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote about Mastermind!Andrea. Hope you like.

She calls herself the Fixer. She wears her adorable smile like a weapon, disarming the others before the fight begins. "I like to fix things," she tells them, her voice oozing cluelessness. "If you have something broken, I can fix it."

But it's an act. It's a beautiful, perfect, mesmerizing act, and they're nothing more than flies caught in her web.

Shane's the first to go. A whispered word from Sarah reveals the danger his presence is to Andrea's scheme. She fixes that with a few discreet drops of poison in his glass, and her cursed enemy dies in horrible pain. Oh, sure, she gasps, she acts surprised, she plays along like a pro...but on the inside, she's laughing.

Next, to ensure her own survival, she takes herself out of the equation. She stays in the shadows. She doesn't help. She's useless. So her name is drawn, and she picks the dumbest girl in the group as her partner.

"Justine."

"What? No! I'm an idiot! You don't want me!"

The blonde has a good heart, but she doesn't stand a _chance_ against resident genius Eva Gutowski. She fails, as Andrea knew she would, and Andrea pretends to die in a torrent of black smoke and suffocation.

"Andrea did not survive."

She stays still, trying not to break into a smile, as Arthur escorts the shellshocked girls out of the basement. Once their footsteps fade away, she straightens in her tube and wipes the fake gas from her sweat-soaked face. So far, so good. All according to plan. They don't suspect a thing.

_One among you is in league with the evil of the house._

But she is already dead, so of _course_ the idiots begin to turn on each other.

Timothy targets Justine. "You let my friend die!" he shouts at her, grief and anger permeating his voice. From where she watches, Andrea is tempted to shout _no, she didn't, I faked my death, I'm here, I never left you,_ but she keeps her instincts to herself and lets Justine take the fall.

And when Justine dies... _oh,_ her anguished pleas for mercy are enough to send shivers of happiness down Andrea's spine. That's right. Exploit their weaknesses. Break them until they're nothing but hollow, empty husks of their former selves. Then kill them, and use their deaths to break others (in this case, a sobbing Joey). Wash. Rinse. Repeat, until three remain.

(Because, of course, three _must_ remain. If she is to own this house, she should expand the size of its meager staff.)

It continues. She sets up the perverse games, the circus, the exorcism, the dollhouse trap. One by one, the guests break down and die, and she has no regrets.

Until she does.

Because...well...she must admit, the Russian roulette challenge does not go as well as she hoped. She would've preferred it if the bullet had gone through Eva's mighty brain, allowing Timothy to survive. He had potential. They could've ruled over evil's empire together. (Sure, knowing him, he probably wouldn't have been too keen on the idea, but Arthur's serum would've washed away his resistance soon enough.)

So when _he_ falls, she takes a moment to mourn what might've been, then begins to construct her most sadistic idea yet.

_The electric chair._

The morons who remain are duly punished for messing with her plan. Lele Pons, she who survived at Andrea's expense, lights up like a Christmas tree as the others cry for her. The _fools._ Girls like her, all bluster and sass, without an ounce of sanity, don't deserve tears. Not from anyone.

 _They didn't cry like this when_ I _was dying._

No matter. Three are left alive. It's time, at last, to reveal herself, to destroy her cute disguise once and for all. Once _that's_ done, she'll set the final stages of her plot into motion, and this magnificent house will be hers at last.

"It's me."

Shock illuminates their faces.

"It was me all along."

Breaking them into submission is going to be _so_ much fun.


End file.
